Many multimedia devices employ touch screen technology. For example, a user may be able to enlarge or shrink an image on a display screen by placing two fingers on a screen and moving the two fingers away from each other, or closer to each other, respectively, to achieve the desired effect. The use of touch screen technology allows a user to easily navigate through menus and manipulate displayed data. Touch screen technology is also employed in various gaming applications.
While current systems do exist for manipulating an image via input received from a touch screen, none of these systems utilize a measured force with respect to image and/or application specific data. Often user navigation through menus or gaming systems involves predefined steps or movements. Image manipulation or user navigation may be greatly improved with the use of measured force data and image or application specific data as it provides greater accuracy.